Heroes Get Remembered
by Nightwing819
Summary: My original take on a pokemon adventure based in Sinnoh. Some characters are from the games, such as Lucas, but I use them in a different way. This series will have swearing and violence in hopes to make a story that's a bit darker. This is my first real bit of writing fiction so lets see how it goes. May be a bit short to start, but chapters should get longer as it goes on
1. Chapter 1: So It Begins

**Chapter 1: So it begins**

Professor Rowan looked on as the three 18-year-olds walked out of Sandgem Town for Jubilife City. His stern brow was set in a frown as it always was, and his white mustache was as spotless as ever. He had just given them their starter pokemon, pokedexes, and some pokeballs to start their journey, taking in the silent joy he felt at the looks he had seen on young faces over and over again throughout the years. The world of pokemon was dangerous, and many trainers lost their lives every year trying to attain glory and strength. There were plenty of trainers who began with bright futures but succumbed to darkness or worse. And then there was the prophecy. Rowan tried to put it out of his mind but deep down he knew Cynthia was right, and he knew that he had stumbled upon the centerpiece of the events to come. He grunted to himself and went to call Cynthia. If what she had told him all those years ago was true, she may need to get involved, and hell maybe even… no, Rowan wouldn't drag _him_ into this just yet. That was an endgame move. For now, Lucas Hampton, Brooke Holt, and Josh Owens would be on their own.

Lucas smiled at his lifelong friends as they strode out for Jubilife City. His Turtwig was perched happily on his shoulder with a confidence that was atypical of their species. His dark brown hair was messy but short enough to look stylish. His light brown eyes seemed to light up in the sun, as the spring morning brought the path before him to life. He wore a white and red trainer's jacket, grey cargo pants and some red and white running shoes, looking like a true pokemon trainer. To his right, Brooke held her Chimchar, having chosen him mostly to have a type advantage over Lucas, but any advanced trainer knew that the stronger pokemon got, the less typing truly mattered. Her long black hair bounced off her shoulders, and her blue eyes pierced his own. Her soft face seemed to glow in the sun, and her dark blue top and black jeans emphasized her eyes and figure. Ahead of them, Josh had already found some poor Bidoof to attack with his new Piplup. His light blue button-down and khaki shorts almost made him look like a frat star. He was a headstrong kid, a little taller than Lucas and with neat blonde hair and blue eyes; a true lady-killer.

"Don't you have anything better to do than berate that poor thing?" Brooke asked him sarcastically.

"I'm here to become the strongest trainer in Sinnoh, Brooke, and if you guys are just gonna sit back and let me do all the training then that's fine by me" he teased. Piplup puffed his chest out in firm approval of his new trainer. Strength suited him.

"He does have a point, I'm gonna go off and train with Turtwig, I've been waiting way too long to finally start training pokemon. You guys wanna meet back here and camp for tonight? I'm really in no rush to get to Jubilife just yet," Lucas suggested. The three agreed to go off training and getting to know their new companions and regroup for dinner. Josh ran off yelling something about beating Brooke's ass when he got back, but Lucas didn't hear. He could not have been more excited.

Turtwig spent a lot of time on Lucas's shoulder, but when wild Bidoof and Starly began to appear in the grass, he was all too eager for a fight. The Starly would come with quick attack, but Lucas was faster, instructing Turtwig to use withdraw, then, tackle, followed by absorb. The wild pokemon could not match the strategy Lucas battled with, and Turtwig realized right away that this trainer was anything but ordinary. There was also something else to him, something Turtwig couldn't exactly understand, but this trainer had some strange presence or… something. He decided to not dwell on it and keep beating down the Starly and Bidoof that were foolish enough to challenge them. Then a different pokemon appeared. The pair were walking through a thick grove of trees when a small blue and black lion with yellow eyes appeared. It was an intimidating sight despite the small size of the creature, and Lucas recognized it instantly.

"A Shinx," he breathed. Shinx could evolve into a very powerful electric type, Luxray, which Lucas had seen once on tv when he was a kid. He had watched a documentary of an explorer climbing Mount Coronet, when the black-furred beast had appeared and stared at the camera silently before disappearing among the undergrowth. Lucas's mouth broke into a smile, and Turtwig immediately jumped down in front of the Shinx. The Shinx did not move, only stared.

"Alright Turtwig, let's try a tackle"

Turtwig threw himself at the little lion, only to hit the spot where it was standing. It was _fast_. Turtwig heard electricity crackling in the air behind him and heard Lucas yell "withdraw" just in time. The spark attack bounced off of Turtwig's shell, doing little damage. When Turtwig emerged, Shinx had pounced, and landed a bite on Turtwig's shell. It didn't hurt much, but strangely the bite was not laced with electricity. Turtwig was confused, he had only felt this power from that mean Poochyena back at the ranch. The bite somehow had the essence of a void-wielder. It was at that moment Turtwig had about enough of this little lion chomping on its shell.

"Turtwig, try withdrawing into your shell and spinning as fast as you can," Lucas called.

Turtwig thrust his limbs into his shell with enough force to spin the shell in a flurry and throw the Shinx off against a tree, where it slumped down hurt. Lucas took out one of the pokeballs given to him by Rowan and threw it at the pokemon. In a flash of light, the Shinx was absorbed, and within moments, the ball stopped rolling and Shinx was caught. Turtwig nodded his approval to his trainer. This Shinx was fast, and somehow had the power of the void. This was a worthy addition to the team.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to wane into the west, and the skyline of Jublife City could be seen to the north in the fading red and orange light. A fire burned between the three friends, courtesy of Brooke's Chimchar. She had also managed to get ahold of a handsomely-sized Starly, who was pecking around Turtwig and Shinx, much to their annoyance. A quick shock from Shinx startled the bird and it hopped back towards Brooke. Shinx had taken rather quickly to Lucas, he too noticing something was different about this human, and wanting to see what exactly was in store for him. The three friends sat around the fire laughing about high school and past experiences, because come tomorrow, they would likely not see each other for quite some time. Brooke was planning to go north to Floaroma Town, where her Chimchar and Starly would be quite effective. Josh was headed to Oreburgh to challenge the gym, which, given he had no badges and a water type starter against a rock type gym, boded well for his odds of getting his first badge. Lucas was heading east to Canalave. He had someone he was supposed to meet and was looking forward to seeing the Steel City. Lucas was lost in thought when Josh's hearty voice cracked and brought him back to Earth.

"And after that you and Lucas booked it to Lake Verity and almost got clobbered by her old man because he thought you two were sneaking off to go do it hahahahaha!" Josh rolled in laughter at the memory. Lucas chuckled, his face breaking into a wide smile. Brooke turned red but was laughing nonetheless.

"That drunk asshole was probably out poaching again that night. I'm still amazed he didn't beat the shit out of you," she laughed.

"I was pretty sure I was gonna die that night," Lucas joked.

"You've gotta be glad you're finally getting out of there," Josh said through a mouthful of food. "No offense, but your parents were always kinda the worst."

Lucas winced at his friend's insensitive words, but it was nothing new. The three had known each other for so long that it didn't really sting Brooke anymore.

"Yeah they can go to hell, we do what we want now," she said, excitement filling her expression.

"Ohhhh do I sense a little rebellion in Ms. Holt?" Josh teased.

"Pretty sure you were the one who was too scared sneak into Rowan's ranch and scare the Tauros with us," Lucas piped up. "I think you're the one who needs a little rebellion, big man."

Josh sneered at him. "Wasn't even a clever prank, shit was just dangerous."

"I mean that was half the point dickhead," Brooke laughed, causing Lucas to break out laughing as well.

"At least I didn't get hooked by one of them" he scoffed, glaring at Lucas.

"I was _grazed_ by one of them, and now I have a dope ass scar," Lucas said, lifting his shirt to reveal the straight-lined scar that ran across his abdomen.

The conversation carried on into the night until the three and their pokemon were sound asleep.

* * *

Lucas walked into Jubilife City with Shinx on his shoulder, choosing to get to know his newest companion and expecting to immediately be swept up in the hustle and bustle of one of the biggest cities in Sinnoh. What he wasn't expecting was to be greeted by three large men dressed in very strange colors. He could've sworn they were trying to look like clowns for some reason. While Josh was off in the pokecenter, they had cornered Brooke and Lucas.

"There's a toll for new trainers coming into Jubilife," one of them said with a smirk. "That'll be $200 a head please." The burly man held out a hand flat. Shinx growled, which made the clowns laugh. Behind the men, a couple officers looked away, "discussing" some other matter. It was a big city, it was likely that some cops were paid off. The citizens didn't seem to notice, or just were so used to the mens' presence that it didn't phase them at this point.

"I think, if you want your 'toll', you're gonna have to battle us, dickheads," Brooks snapped. She wasn't afraid of bullies after growing up in her household. The men laughed and stepped back.

"As you wish my dear," the clown said with a wink. The three clowns threw out a Mime Jr, Roselia, and a small Quagsire.

"Seriously? They're trying to rob us and that's all they got?" Brooke said.

"Well I mean, we did get our pokemon yesterday," Lucas responded.

Shinx leapt down from Lucas's shoulder, and Lucas released Turtwig. Brooke's Chimchar hopped to the ground, his tail flame burning brightly.

"I'll take the Mime Jr and the Quagsire, have Chimchar take care of Roselia," Lucas said. Brooke nodded. A small crowd was gathering in the street, watching these new trainers take on the bullies that always preyed upon the young upstarts in the town.

The first clown's jaw dropped when his Mime Jr fell after a single darkness-infused bite from a surprisingly fast Shinx. By everything he knew in battle, that should not have been possible? In fairness, he did not know that much. Usually trainers didn't even try to battle, they just forked over the money an ran. Why were these kids being so difficult?

"Quagsire, body slam!" his companion yelled out. The amphibious pokemon hurled itself at Turtwig.

"Turtwig, withdraw, then use absorb. Shinx, follow that up with another bite!" Turtwig took the body slam to the shell, but then absorbed the energy right from Quagsire in a lightshow of small green orbs, which was extremely effective. As the lazy pokemon regained its senses, Shinx was already upon it, and by then it was too late. The blue pokemon was incapacitated. The battle between Chimchar and Roselia had gone about the same speed, leaving the poor grass pokemon charred and covered in scratches.

"Man, you guys are tougher than I expected…" the clowns turned and bolted. Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and slapped a high-five. Josh emerged from the dispersing crowd.

"I leave y'all alone for two seconds and you go battling a bunch of carnies, I swear I can't go anywhere with y'all."

"Wait I thought that one on the right was you? Was it not?" Brooke chided. Josh rolled his eyes. The three looked at each other for a long time.

"I guess this is it, for now anyway," Lucas said halfheartedly. The three exchanged hugs, and promised to call each other often, and then set about their way. Lucas watched Josh run off west, and Brooke wander off north, and wondered how long it would be before he saw his friends again. He smiled, shook his head, and turned east. The roads would be a lot longer than the road from Sandgem Town, and it would likely be a few days before he could reach Canalave. Jubilife was a great city, but he had been there many times before to want to stick around. He remembered touring the Poktech Company and getting free Poketechs, and how Josh had wandered off and gotten lost, bringing the whole trip to a halt. He had also been there with his mother, visiting her parents, who happened to live in a very nice apartment. She was always so kind and warm to everyone, the only thing she wouldn't do was discuss Lucas' father. He had tried several times, but every time he came up empty.

He had seen a lot of Jubilife, and he was ready to finally make his way to Canalave. He checked his poketech. _3:12_. He still could make some decent headway by night.

"You ready buddy?" he asked the little blue lion on his shoulder with his chest puffed out. Shinx responded with an excited yip. Lucas smiled, ran his fingers through his companion's light blue, static-charged fur, and started out for Canalave City.


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounters

**Chapter 2: First Encounters**

Byron sat atop the tallest peak of Iron Island with nothing but his thoughts. Beside him was a steel shovel covered in dirt and dents that he was quite fond of. He looked out across the water back at Canalave Harbor. He was dressed like a miner, with cargo pants and a loose black t-shirt blowing in the late afternoon wind. Clouds were starting to roll in, dimming the view. He wondered how long it would be before he would get to sit there alone again. Based on what he had heard from Cynthia and Rowan, it would likely be a long time. He sighed, grabbed his shovel, and leveraged himself to his feet. He took one last look at the shifting waters and his city beyond it and descended the mountain to his boat. Soon, he would meet Lucas Hampton.

The Sinnoh region was set up like any other region: the Champion was the supreme law of the land and protector of all things within it, however they were typically reserved for the highest threats; things that impacted the whole region or even other regions. The Elite 4 were also very powerful and dealt with occurrences on a national scale. Byron had had the pleasure of battling a couple of them personally, and while Byron was a strong trainer, they were on a whole different level. The gym leaders, like Byron, acted as governors, who protected and advised areas of Sinnoh, and down from there delegations went into police and other law enforcement. Byron liked his role. He was involved with his city, and he personified its citizens. Interesting people often came into his gym or to Iron Island, but he was never quite as intrigued to meet someone as he was to meet Lucas Hampton. Cynthia normally would call if she needed something from him or to say something to him. She was very unorthodox, but she was the youngest champion Sinnoh had ever seen. When she arrived in Canalave herself that morning, Byron figured something must be very important. She was always wrapped up either in a problem overseas, in Sinnoh, or she was deep in a cave somewhere examining myths and legendary pokemon. That was when she told him about a boy, who just started his pokemon journey, who would be coming into Canalave tomorrow. Then she mentioned the prophecy, and Byron's attention spiked.

"Who is this kid? You can't honestly think an 18-year-old is the one those drawings were talking about in Solaceon" he had said. He didn't like her trust in ancient carvings in rocks. The only things that the ancient world had to offer, in Byron's eyes, was pokemon like his Bastiodon. However, he knew better than to question her when she started talking like this. He had made that mistake once before and didn't plan on doing it again.

Cynthia shook her head. "I don't honestly know, but Rowan called me yesterday and told me about him. The boy, Lucas, was raised by his mother most of his life. He doesn't know his father, but Rowan has reason to believe that it's… well that it's _him_."

Byron's eyes widened slightly. "That can't be true, he disappeared somewhere between Kanto and Johto over 30 years ago,"

"Byron, I would not be saying this to you if I didn't have good reason to believe it. You know how Rowan is, especially around that subject." Her voice was so calm and steady that Byron was almost convinced they weren't discussing the son of a legend who most people didn't even think existed.

"Who else have you told?" Byron asked.

"The Four, you, and Samuel Oak,"

"Oak is involved in this?"

"I felt it was a good idea to have him know. He's one of the only people Rowan will discuss these matters with. Plus, if Lucas' dad is who Rowan thinks it is, Oak might be the only person in the world who could find him."

Byron rubbed his face with his hand, some dirt falling from his thick stubble. He_ really_ did not want to go there.

"Alright, I'll talk to the kid, see if he's as special as you think he is."

"Thank you, Byron. Unfortunately, I can't stay long. There is a matter in Celestic Town that requires my attention." Her grey eyes looked as wild as ever as she got back in her boat. Her black sundress was flowing behind her as was her long blonde hair. As she faded into the distance, Byron wondered how someone so gorgeous could also be so terrifying. He shuddered remembering their battle the year before.

* * *

Lucas walked into Canalave City four days after leaving Jubilife. It was not a particularly long route to get from Jubilife to Canalave, and he had met some interesting pokemon and trainers along the way, even getting himself into the thick of a couple battles. His Shinx and Turtwig were looking pretty strong as the road turned from dirt to concrete. Canalave City wasn't that big, but it was buzzing with life, people going about their lives, the harbor never dull for a moment, and at the center of it all was the Canalave City gym. Lucas smiled, and then walked into the nearest café for food. He sat there with his two companions eating, waiting for his old friend to show up. He did not have to wait long. Within 15 minutes, a young man with a blue trainer's cap with wavy brown hair peeking out, navy button down shirt, and black khaki pants sat down in the seat across from Lucas. His dark brown eyes almost looked black in the shade of the awning, but his smile lit up his features.

"Lucas Hampton," the man beamed.

"Riley for gods' sake get a new hat," Lucas laughed. The hat was tattered with age, and Lucas wondered if it had ever left the man's head since he'd moved away. _I bet he's balding_, Lucas thought with a grin.

Riley shook his head. "Never. Now how has it taken you this long to come to Canalave City to see me? I figure you just started your journey?"

"Yup, just a few days ago," Lucas said, nodding at his companions, who were quite proud of their trainer.

"You know most people from Twinleaf go straight to Oreburgh to take on the gym there, it's pretty easy for new trainers, Byron here is one of the toughest."

"Yeah I know, Josh went out that way, but we just do things a little differently."

"Josh! How is that stupid sonofabitch?" Riley lit up. He was one of Josh and Lucas's close friends when they were in middle school, and they often went on strange escapades together, but he never really got along with Brooke for some reason. Riley had moved away with his family years ago after his dad had gotten a job somewhere on the water in Canalave.

"He's the same, just taller. It took him all of twenty seconds to attack a Bidoof after he got his Piplup." Riley laughed. The two continued to catch up before Riley then changed the subject to a more serious matter.

"Man it's so good to see you dude it's been way too long. I can't lie to you though I was hoping you could help me out while you're here."

"Anything, what's up?"

"There have been people coming through the city, hijacking steel shipments and shit, and I've been told they're planning to sack Iron Island for some reason. They all wear these strange white and grey clothes with a big G in the middle, and their hair is all dyed teal for some reason, but they're quick and precise. Byron has had his hands full dealing with them, but I was hoping you could come out with me to Iron Island tonight and help me stop whatever might be coming."

Lucas took in the news and immediately agreed to help his old friend.

"Awesome. Let's go talk to Byron, he'll want to know I've got some help on this."

"You know Byron?"

"Of course, he's close friends with my dad, he's had me helping him around the city since I defeated him a while back and got my badge," Riley explained with a slight brag. Riley was a year older than Lucas, but sometimes it seemed like more than that. Lucas stood with his friend, and they walked off toward the Canalave Gym. Riley told him all about what high school in Canalave was like, and how the cops were harsher in the big city so he couldn't get away with all the nonsense that Lucas recounted from his high school years. He about lost it when Lucas brought up the time in middle school where Josh had ditched the field trip.

* * *

Byron sat in his office quietly, his shovel against the wall. Every wall was covered with maps, and every shelf had fossils, stones, and metals he had dug up displayed randomly. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he grunted.

"Hey Byron, I just came by to let you know I'll be heading out to Iron Island tonight and I'm bringing some backup. He's an old friend, but I figured you'd wanna meet him. This is Lucas Hampton," Riley finished.

At the mention of Lucas's name, Byron's head snapped up. Lucas approached him with an outstretched hand, and Byron shook it firmly. He _did _have a resemblance to Red from what Byron could remember. Byron shook the thought off.

"Glad to meet you son, and really glad to hear you'll be helping us out with these green-haired freaks. They popped up a few months ago, and they're becoming increasingly bold. I've heard they're also causing trouble in Floaroma Town, but Gardenia can handle that. The assholes are supposed to come tonight, I'm not sure what for, but if you and Riley could help hold them off, I'd be happy to battle you after."

"I'll hold you to that sir, we'll take care of these dickheads no problem." Lucas couldn't help but wonder if Brooke had run into the same people when she arrived in Floaroma Town. He made a note to call her later

Byron nodded with a slight smile as the two boys walked out of his office. That Shinx on the boy's shoulder was definitely interesting. He'd have to call Volkner, maybe he knew something. He got up, left his office, and went down to the harbor to clear his head.

* * *

The boys arrived at Iron Island as the sun was setting, and realized they were late. The cave entrance was guarded by a teal-haired man, no more than 20 years old. Lucas and Riley ran up to the cave, but the grunt threw out a Zubat and Geodude.

"I'll take care of this, go inside," Lucas said. Riley nodded and started past the guard.

"Hey! Woah now! I don't think so! This cave is currently property of Team Galactic, you can't be in here," the grunt shouted.

"Shinx, use charge beam on Zubat. Turtwig, razor leaf on Geodude." Before the grunt could respond, his two pokemon lay on the ground panting. "Wanna keep going?" Lucas threatened.

The grunt muttered something and ran away with his injured pokemon. The boys ran inside.

"Team Galactic?" Lucas asked as they rounded a corner.

"I've heard of them before, one of their Commanders was in Canalave last year recruiting for something, I just assumed it was some weird cult. She didn't stay long so I never thought anything of it. I guess they got their following. I didn't realize they were the ones attacking the shipments, but what could they want from Iron Island?". As the boys climbed the caves leading to the top of the mountain, they encountered more grunts, each blabbing with excess confidence before getting steamrolled by the superior trainers. Riley had himself quite an intimidating Staravia and a large Onix to get him through the battles.

"Where do all these grunts come from?" Lucas asked. Riley paused.

"Honestly, there are a lot of poor people and bad trainers around Sinnoh, especially in the big cities. A group that offers housing, food, friends, pokemon, and whatever else it is they offer, I mean that's how cults get followings. They're not good people though, there's clearly no bond between them and their pokemon, and they don't seem well-educated," Riley explained.

"I almost feel bad," Lucas said.

"Don't. These assholes have been nothing but hell to deal with the past few weeks."

At the top of the mountain, the boys came face to face with someone else as they exited the caves. A tall woman with pure red hair, pale skin, and a different uniform from the grunts was fighting a small blue dog-like creature for something glowing behind it. The wind was strong up there, and the stars were glistening in the dark blue night. Beyond the waters, the lights of Canalave City lit up the dark.

"That's a Riolu," Riley breathed. The Riolu was fighting with everything it had against a rotund Purugly, but the size of the beast was making it very difficult. The woman turned to look at the boys who had just crashed her party.

"Golbat, Glameow, deal with these idiots please," she said as she released the pokemon. Her voice was careless and bored. The purple leathery wings of the Golbat beat the air and its massive mouth let out a screech. The Glameow landed gracefully, and eyed the boys, waiting to see what they would do.

Lucas released Turtwig, and started giving commands to his friend, but realized Riolu was in desperate need of his help. He pointed his pokedex at Riolu and looked at his moveset.

"Turtwig, razor leaf, then use absorb on Glameow. Riolu, jump up and try and land on Purugly's back, then use brick break." The Riolu paused, unsure why it was taking directions from some trainer in his own home, but another narrow miss by the massive cat prompted him to follow directions. It worked beautifully. The cat howled in pain, and Riolu continued to hit it from its back until it was incapacitated. He would've beat the thing to death had Lucas not stopped him. Out of the corner of his eye, Turtwig became absorbed in a blinding white light, and suddenly grew much larger with two lush bushes growing from his shell as the Glameow lay unconscious on the rock. His friend evolved into Grotle. Onix finished off the Golbat with a rock smash, and the commander was defeated. She looked around at the scene in front of her and laughed. The boys retrieved their pokemon into their pokeballs.

"Not bad boys, it's been a while since I've had a decent fight. I'll have to bring some stronger pokemon the next time I see you," she said with a smirk while examining the boys thoroughly.

"Who are you," Riley probed. She smiled again.

"My name is Commander Mars of Team Galactic. I'm sure we will have time for pleasantries and introductions later, but I'm afraid you and your Iron Island have served your purpose. Our mission was a success. I'd advise you to stay out of Galactic's way, but I do hope to run into you brats again." She moved to leave.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere asshat," Riley quipped.

Mars closed her eyes and shook her head. "You poor stupid boy," she sighed. "Golbat, use air cutter."

Before either boy could react, Mars' Golbat rose after biding its energy this whole time, and sent a vicious stream of air at Riley. The visible wave of air hit Riley square in the chest with an audible thud, sending him tumbling backwards over the edge and down the mountain. Lucas watched in horror as his friend tumbled down the rockface for what seemed like an eternity until he finally stopped with a thud near the cave entrance and lay still, his hat still stuck on his head. When he turned around, Mars was gone, and Riolu was staring at him. Lucas sprinted off through the caves, hoping to Arceus that his friend had not just died in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences

**Chapter 3: Reality Check**

Byron burst into the pokemon center, his muscular frame seeming to take up the entire doorway.

"Where is he," he barked at Nurse Joy. She pointed down the hall, and Byron ran off. Byron was not ready for what he saw. Riley was in a bed, cut and bruised all over his body. There was a breathing tube in his mouth, and his eyes were closed. He couldn't bear to see the kid he basically saw as his nephew like this. He felt responsible. Riley's father was in the room, as was Lucas. His father approached Byron as soon as he entered the room, and Byron feared the worst from his friend, almost wanting to be screamed at. Riley's father put a hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

"This is not on you, Byron. He would've been there one way or another, I'm just glad Lucas was there to get him back here before he would've…" he trailed off, his voice caught in his throat. Byron nodded silently, with his head down. Riley's father left the room, and Byron looked at Lucas.

"What happened?" he asked coldly. Lucas explained the events, about Mars and Team Galactic, and then told Byron what the nurse had told him.

"He had 3 cracked ribs, 3 broken, bone bruises and breaks in multiple locations, and a lot of internal bleeding, some lacerated organs, not to mention a serious concussion. They…they aren't sure if he's going to live." Those last words hit Byron like a freight train.

"Lucas, I think we will have to postpone our battle, we are facing a more serious threat than we initially thought, and seeing Riley like this… the Valley Windworks in Floaroma Town was hit by this same group as we were defending Canalave and Iron Island. I think we were just a distraction. From what I've heard from my cousin Roark in Oreburgh, some strong trainer from Twinleaf came through his gym with a Prinplup and then took off toward Floaroma after Roark told him about the trouble. You probably know him, but regardless I think it would be wise for you to go up there as well. I could rest a little easier if someone like you were chasing these fuckers down. Bring your pokemon by the gym this afternoon and I'll help prepare them for this Team Galactic." Lucas nodded, and then left the room. Byron stared at Riley for a while, and then sat down to wait, his hands gripping his shovel handle so hard that his knuckles were white.

* * *

When Lucas went to retrieve Riley from his fall, he found Riolu had followed him the entire way. The pokemon had jumped on his boat and followed him all the way back to Canalave, until finally Lucas had the mental capacity to acknowledge the creature.

"You want to travel with me?" Lucas was taken aback. Riolu were wild pokemon and did not bond with trainers. What's more, a Lucario was a seriously powerful pokemon, and the only Lucario Lucas ever knew of belonged to the Champion. He couldn't really get excited after what had happened to Riley, but he managed to touch a pokeball to the beast's head, and in a flash of energy, it was absorbed. The ball clicked, and Riolu was his.

He tried to put Riley out of his mind as he walked into the Canalave Gym. Bryon was standing there, leaning against a large steel shovel. The ground was made of steel and stone, and the air felt cold and heavy. All around the steel walls of the building were dents from powerful attacks that had gone awry in previous gym battles, and broken boulders littered the floor.

"Release your pokemon," Byron said. Lucas let out his three companions. Byron remembered the Shinx, which at this point looked like it would evolve almost any minute. Lucas's Grotle looked sturdy and aggressive, very unlike most Grotle. Then his eyes fell upon the Riolu. He arched an eyebrow. Who was this kid? The only person he knew who had ever caught one of those things and not ended up dead or releasing it was Cynthia. "Where did you get a Riolu?" Byron asked.

"He followed me back from Iron Island, I helped him fight Commander Mars. I guess he wants to travel with me," Lucas answered, wincing at the memory of his battle with the Commander. Byron was very intrigued but said nothing.

"I want to teach your pokemon some steel-type moves and strategies, I think they'll be helpful down the line, would you mind going to check on Riley? I'll be finished in a few hours." Lucas's pokemon looked excited to learn from this large man as he threw out a Bronzong and a Lairon. Lucas had never seen either one in person, but they were magnificent to look at. The Bronzong hovered with a low-pitched hum and Lucas could feel it reading him. The Lairon was massive, its metallic shell encompassing its body glinting in the artificial light. Lucas nodded. "Thanks again for doing this." Byron nodded, and Lucas left. The speaking between the two was very short and emotionless at the moment. Lucas only hoped it would be better if Riley woke up. _When_ Riley woke up, he scolded himself.

Byron heard Bronzong's metallic, monotone voice ring in his head. Strong psychic pokemon have the ability to communicate telepathically with their trainers through forging a strong connection, and Byron had raised Bronzong from a baby Bronzor.

_The gods have touched that one._

"There is something about him… his companions seem different as well," Byron answered mentally. The Bronzong turned its attention to the three pokemon looking anxiously at him.

_The small lion is a void-wielder. That is most unusual._

"He's part dark type?"

_If that's how you would put it, yes. Occasionally the Dark One touches certain pokemon, but it is extremely rare. By my calculations, it happens perhaps once in 100 generations. I do not believe this to be coincidental. The Dark One is not an evil being, but it always has its reasons._

"How do you know that?"

_Bronzong are of an eternal mind, Byron of Canalave, we are psychics by the grace of Dialga. I remember the knowledge of my ancestors, and our race is most ancient._

"We should hang out more" Byron thought

_Agreed. Now, let's train these pokemon._

* * *

Lucas started the afternoon by Riley's side, waiting for the slightest indication of consciousness, but the young man was unresponsive. _Gods_ he hoped he didn't die. After an hour, he forced himself to leave the room. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading in the Canalave Library in the hopes of taking his mind off everything, but the dramatic recounts of the Hoenn Catastrophe didn't seem to help. After a quick dinner, Lucas returned to the gym to retrieve his pokemon. As he walked in, he watched Shinx shatter a large stone with iron tail, and Riolu do the same with metal claw. Grotle looked more or less disinterested and was learning defense techniques from a Lairon. Lucas gathered his companions, sat Riolu on his shoulder, and thanked Byron.

"I look forward to our battle Lucas. Hopefully by the time we get to it, you'll have already gotten a few badges and I can use my stronger team." The steel gym leader gave a weak smile. It did not suit him, and Lucas tried to hurry past it.

"I'd want nothing less," Lucas replied. He registered Byron in his poketech, told him he'd call when he had news, and took his leave for the pokemon center.

"Wait Lucas, one more thing, that Shinx of yours, my Bronzong tells me it has partial dark typing. It is extremely rare; did you know that?" Lucas frowned.

"No, but I suppose that does explain a few things," Lucas replied, remembering how quickly Shinx had dealt with Mime Jr. Byron nodded, and Lucas left. Byron intentionally left out the affiliation of the Shinx with Darkrai. It would only add more confusion and stress on a very stressful day. Lucas would sleep, and head for Floaroma early in the morning. In the meantime, Byron decided to call Sidney of the Hoenn Elite Four. Perhaps a master of dark types would have some perspective on this Shinx and its trainer.

The road to Floaroma Town was easy going, though it took almost two weeks. Riolu was gaining more and more battle experience, and Shinx evolved into Luxio during a battle with a trainer and his poor flock of Starly. The dark typing in him was becoming more evident in his coloration and fighting style. Grotle battled through the campers in the caves outside of Floaroma Town until they emerged from the caves to blinding sunlight and the strong smell of flowers. As far as Lucas could see there were flowers blooming in every direction. Combee buzzed between them among other bug pokemon, and trainers could be seen with their Roselia and other lush grass types. The spring wind was crisp and warm, and the soft dirt path stretched into the small town ahead of Lucas. Riolu hung on his shoulder, taking in the beautiful scenery and intoxicating smells that he couldn't have imagined living on Iron Island his whole life. What a big world this was.

Lucas stopped at a small fruit stand right by the entrance to the Town of Flowers to buy food and discuss recent events with the shopkeeper. The man was older, with a round gut and thinning hair, but an infectious smile that lit up his round face.

"Hi there, friend! Name's Simon, how can I help you?" the man beamed.

"Hi Simon, I'd like 6 oran berries if you wouldn't mind, and I was also wondering if you could tell me a bit about what's been happening around here the past week or so? With some Team Galactic folks?"

Simon's expression darkened as he placed the berries in a bag and took the money from Lucas. "Ah, those troublemakers. They had some scientist held hostage over at the Valley Windworks for a few days, collecting its energy or something, I'm not really sure. They kept coming into town and just taking food and snatching pokemon from the trees over in the meadow. Never seen anything like it, a bunch of green-haired weirdos with no sense of decency. There was a girl who showed up not too long after they moved in here who made a lot of trouble for them, which was fabulous, but once they left I think she followed them into Eterna Forest. That Monferno of hers was really something," he chuckled. Lucas smiled; Brooke really had a way of making an impression.

"Have you seen a tall, blonde boy about my age come running through here recently? He's a friend of mine," Lucas asked, taking a bite out of one of the berries.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Big ol' Prinplup in tow? Yeah, he showed up yesterday morning, I think I saw him run over to the Valley Windworks a couple hours ago." Lucas thanked the man and walked towards the giant wind turbines west of the town.

Just as he was walking in, Josh almost ran into him coming out.

"Lucas!" Josh tackled him.

"Are you here following that Galactic cult shit too?"

"Yeah, I ran into some of them when I was at Iron Island with Riley, we beat them, but it didn't end so well… Riley is in the hospital, got shoved down a mountain."

"Oh fuck please tell me that asshole is okay." Josh's expression was deadly serious for once. It wasn't often that Lucas saw his friend truly scared.

"He's alive, but it's bad Josh, we don't really know. Byron told me Roark sent you up this way and that I should come meet you. From what I hear, Brooke was here not too long ago stirring up trouble for Galactic, but she went after them into the forest."

"Hmm, hopefully she's alright. I didn't know she got tangled up with them but it doesn't surprise me. I guess we're headed in the same direction then," Josh realized with a grin. "Are you good to go through the forest right now?"

"Oh, we're more than ready," Lucas responded with Riolu popping out from behind him. Josh's eyes widened at the rare pokemon on his friend's shoulder. They would definitely need to discuss _that_ later. The two friends turned and set off north for Eterna Forest, Lucas listening all the while to how Josh managed to track down Roark in the coal mines of Oreburgh and convince him to battle him, and then how the magnificent Josh Owens wiped the floor with Roark with the help of his herculean Prinplup. Lucas laughed and rolled his eyes throughout the story. It was felt good to feel… normal again, even if it was short-lived.

* * *

That night, back in Canalave, Byron had his head in his hands as he finally worked up the stomach to call Lucas. He deserved to know. It rang twice, and Lucas's voice picked up the other end.

"Byron?"

"Lucas… I felt like you needed to know, and that you should hear it from me." The man paused, collecting the sob that stuck in his throat. "Riley… he died this morning. There wasn't anything that we could do, I'm so sorry," he said through tears and gritted teeth. He clicked the line dead before Lucas could hear his cries. He grabbed his shovel and slammed it so hard over his knee that the wooden shaft splintered like plywood. Splinters jutted into his hands, drawing small amounts of blood into his palms. His jaw was clenched tightly, and tears fell down his face, but the only sound he made sounded closer to a growl than a cry. Tonight, he would mourn; tomorrow, he'd start to tear down those green-haired freaks brick by brick, until all that was left was a smoldering pile of rubble.


End file.
